


Magical Mayham

by Hedgefox Kitsune (theshadeshadow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magical Diary (Visual Novels)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshadeshadow/pseuds/Hedgefox%20Kitsune
Summary: Harry Potter here, see I'm a 16 year old wizard. I’ve been fighting a war against the Dark Lord since I entered the world of magic at the age of 11. Each year has gotten more dangerous, as new perils appear trying to kill me in ever-inventive ways. So I have been sent across ‘the boundary’ where Iris Academy lies. My new school for the year & my new home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Sunday - September 1st

To start my story it should begin with an introduction, my name is Harry Potter, I'm 16 years old, and I have been fighting a war against the Dark Lord since I entered the world of magic at the age of 11. To be truthful, I do not know why I have to fight, but I have been targeted by the man since the day I was born. Each year has gotten more dangerous, with new perils appearing to try to kill me in ever-inventive ways. Its almost become routine.

It is why Headmaster Dumbledore decided it was safer to send me away for a year. To, not only in his own words, let me be the child I should be, but to relax and enjoy school where I know my life would not be in danger.

This is why I have been sent across the boundary to another country, America. Hidden in the hills of Vermont is Iris Academy. My school for the year and my new home.

But for now, I have to wait, you see I came up to the gate after walking a very long time, following the direction of the _point me_ spell and now as stated in the letter I was given by the Headmaster I shall _apparently_ have a guide for the time I will be here. An apparent _friend_ of his that owes him a favour.

Oh here comes someone, perhaps that is who I have been waiting for?

~~Third POV~~

Sliding his wand away to keep it safe and out of view in a holster up a long sleeve, green eyes turn to view the man who had strode up towards him, cape sweeping the floor behind them. Weirdly the person reminded Harry of a somewhat nicer looking Professor Snape, could almost be a younger twin without the bitterness attached to his frame.

"There you are." That made the dark-haired boy straighten, a smooth British accent was not what was expected when he had come to America. Honestly, any accents from overseas should have been slowly overridden by an American one from living there. Still, magic might have had a more profound influence in helping to keep the accent clear.

Then stiffens as the man looks the green-eyed wizard up and down not seeming to be impressed, as the Snape look-alike flicks open the large book being carried at his side. "Mr… Potter is it? Not choosing to hide your name for the duration of your stay here?"

"That's right, Harry Potter." Harry gave a small smile as he nodded in response. "I figured it would be best to try not to hide. People will make up their own stories. After all the real Harry Potter will be living in Scotland right now, not America."

A sigh escapes. "I suppose it will have to do." His eyes settle back on the young wizard a frown on his face. "I am Professor Grabiner, remember it." Shutting the book with a snap focuses his red eyes upon the boy. "Come with me then. I shall show you to your room."

Following behind, thoughts wondered. Curiosity and nervousness were both prevalent within him. The boy wizard was in a new place, an exciting new adventure. But none of his friends was here to take part in it with him. It was a little lonely.

"Here we are." The professor's voice stopped him thankfully from bumping into the adult. Coming out of swirling thoughts, looked around the hall they were in. Greyish walls, Wooden windows and wooden doors. Turning back to look at the older wizard, listened carefully. "You will be residing in Wolf Hall, the traditional grouping for young men with an interest in sport and brawling. Quite literally, a rough house."

Then his eyebrow raised in question. "I would have thought, with your background, that you would have selected Falcon Hall. It would make a more useful environment fostering social connections. Tell me, Harry. Why a Wolf?"

' _It took a moment to think of the answer, it wasn't because I didn't want pressure, I enjoyed my schoolwork when Ron didn't nag me to leave it. I did like sports but wasn't fascinated with them, I just enjoyed the flying truthfully, but that wasn't a good reason. Truthfully I knew American's respected sportsmen and knew that fostering connections might make alliances for the war back home. But truthfully it was one simple reason._ '

Harry looked up at Professor Grabiner with lips turned up at the edges. "Familiarity. I'm far away from home and Wolf hall is the closest to Griffindor I'm going to get." Green eyes close for a moment as the boy sighs in resignation. "I know I should be thinking about the war back home, but I'm tired. I just want to forget for a little while that I'm in danger of dying from a madman." Then he looks back up at the Teacher. "Is that so wrong?"

"Perhaps so." There was no judgement, nothing in the man's eyes. Similar to Snape's when he blanketed his emotions. The person in front of Harry was keeping his thoughts to himself for now.

Turning to the door on the older wizard's left, the man reaches into a pocket and takes out a key. Unlocking the door, the professor then presents the key to Harry to take. "This will be your room. Some of your belongings have been sent ahead by your Professors."

"Thank you." Nodding, the green-eyed teen walks into the room. The room where he shall be living for the next year. A window sat facing the door. A bed sat against the left wall, a desk next to it for any schoolwork. All of Hogwarts texts books, along with some other books lined a bookshelf against the right wall and a suitcase sat on the bed. Turning round saw Professor Grabiner had stepped in after him.

"In ordinary circumstances, all students are assigned, roommates." Harry frowned, he had a feeling what the man was going to say next" Your Headmaster, however, negotiated a special exception." Some part of Harry almost expected the older man to sneer when he said that. But of course, this wasn't Snape, this was someone different who didn't hate him purely on the name Potter.

"Somewhat counter-productive, to go to such lengths to send you here to hide you away for the year and then demand special treatment." And now the older wizard was frowning, not happy with the circumstances in place. Really, some part of Harry agreed with the other. This was going to draw attention. The kind of attention Harry had hoped to keep away from for at least a little while.

"However, no one asked for my opinion." He wasn't glaring, but the professor was clearly not happy. The man was looking away, fingers rubbing slightly the book he held.

"Truly." Professor Grabiner looked back at Harry. "I am not certain why you are here at all. Your Professors from Hogwarts claimed they wished you to learn about other ways. Yet Iris Academy is well known to be the most 'European' of American schools." Now clearly, as the green-eyed teen stared with raised eyebrows at the older man, the other was just telling his thoughts to the air. "It is true, you would have never have been accepted for study at Sacred Smoke, but there are other options. St. john's in Mississippi - 'The Root' - represents a blending of disparate American traditions. Training in hoodoo there would bring a valuable perspective to your magic. The pentachromatic system taught here, however, is not so different from your own. What, then, is the point?"

Turning his head away, the dark, messy-haired teen thought about his answer carefully. ' _You are here professor, so bring familiarity enough to my potions professor to make me feel comfortable, but I can't say that. An easy school year this will not be, I'm starting out with a whole new curriculum. I'll learn better this way._ '

A smile broke out across his face as Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, I'm not an expert. I'm just starting out. If the way they do things here are too different, it'll just confuse me when I go back home to finish studying, right?" ' _Plus the knowledge I gain will be an advantage against Voldemort. No one will expect the primitive magick's of the American system to give me any advantage in the fight ahead_.'

"This is really just a taste of what it's like to be somewhere else. When I'm older, I can decide to study more in-depth."

"Reasonable." The older man nodded, frown having softened somewhat. It almost looked like the other was pleased with the response he had gotten.

Then it occurred to him with a weight of worry in his chest, the green-eyed teen knew no-one here, perhaps the Professor might be able to assist if Harry just asked him. "Oh, I was just wondering. Do you have a list of the freshman class? Is there anyone I should be looking out for? ' _Anyone who might recognise the boy-who-lived basically._ ' "People not to cross, noble families that might recognise me?

The Professors brow furrowed in thought. "Noble families, in the traditional sense, do not exist in this land. At least, not among those wizards of European descent. If the natives have such traditions, they keep them very quiet."

"Somewhat different to the wizards back home." Harry mused out loud. "They are all about tradition and pushing out the new blood."

An eyebrow raised in slight surprise before Grabiner reopened the large book clutched in hand at his side. Inside was a list of names, presumably the students for this year.

"Hm, the most _prominent_ students to be aware of in your year are the Dansons and young Jacob Blaising. The Danson family is famed for their hospitality and commonly hosts visitors from around the world."

' _So they could have met mum and dad before they died_?'

"They may have heard of your family by reputation, due to your, unique circumstance. Mr Blaising's fathers are known for their wealth and social connections. They might recognise you, but their son, I judge, will not."

' _The curse of the boy-who-lived rumours still follows me even partway across the world it seems._ '

The Professor held the book in one hand, the other bracing the pages open as green eyes scan the two pages.

"Raven Darkstar? Is that sort of name traditional here?"

"Wildseed, new to magic. It is not her birth name and chose it for herself."

"Taranis Lenshe? Is he really a -"

"Yes. Keep your distance. I would not like to explain _that_ to your Headmaster and Professors." Confused, he glanced up in question at the older man, but narrowed eyes were the only answer in response. ' _Ok, now I'm curious._ '

Harry scanned the names a couple times more but saw no other interesting ones. Stepping back, Grabiner then shuts the book with a snap.

"The request to keep your identity hidden requires that I not be seen giving you too much special attention."

The young teen swallowed. Some part of Harry was glad, the professor looked too much like Snape to make it a comfortable prospect that the other was watching out for him. Deep inside, a small part of him was just waiting for the man to turn, start snarling, shouting and saying smart psychological, mean and twisted statements that always hit deep inside. So even though the black-haired boy had stood up to Snape many a time, Harry was actually inwardly terrified of the Potion Master's temper.

"William Danson is a senior in Wolf Hall. He will be assigned to serve as your guide." Grabiner's voice drew the teen back out of his thoughts. ' _William Danson_?' "You should avoid seeking me out except in case of emergency."

Then there was a long pause, the Professor was frowning again, not in annoyance but surprisingly, a little distress. "Do you know why your teachers sent you to me, in particular?"

There had always been rumours of a young wizard fleeing his home country. But no one had ever explained who or what had happened. The man gave a pained grimace before looking back at the teen. "I am a living reminder of the cost of carelessness. One word out of line, and you threaten the existence of all you hold dear."

That sent a chill down the green-eyed wizard's spine, and also a little fright. Nevermore did the other remind him of the Potion Master.

"I assume your Headmaster brought you here through the High Roads?"

Harry nodded cautiously.

A glare was sent towards the wall. A deep scowl in place. "Fools. They think only of their own convenience." Then that glare was turned upon the teen. "Tell no one. Do not speak of the Otherworld under any circumstances. If you endanger any of my students through your stupidity, I will kill you myself."

That… That was no promise. That was a magic-filled guarantee. There had been pressure there for a moment, and once the words were spoken, it lifted. The black-haired teen would have to be careful from now on.

The man straightens to his full intimidating height. "I will leave you to situate yourself. Mr Danson should be along soon. Good day." Then with a nod, Professor Grabiner left the room cloak flaring out behind swift steps.

Walking forward, Harry slumped down onto the bed. A shaking breath escaped. Rubbing up under his glasses to alleviate any tension, turns to unpack what's left in the suitcase.

A while later in the morning, a knock comes to the door. Settling the photo-album down and closing the book on Lily and James's smiling and waving pictures gets up to answer the door.

Pulling open the door, is met with a surprising sight. A young man, clearly older than Harry, with bronze skin, silver-coloured hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and bright green eyes. A welcoming picture after the scare the Professor had put him through. "Hi?"

The senior smiled in response. "Hi! You must be our exchange student. Harry, right?"

"That's right." The dark-haired teen gave a nod and slight smile in response.

The older teen holds out his hand in welcome. "Willian Danson. Incoming senior class president, which means I got elected last year, and I'm still in the position for another month."

Harry titled his head slightly confused. ' _Really what could I say to that? I don't actually know anything about those positions in the class hierarchy at school. I never went to a normal non-magic school, and Hogwarts mainly had the prefects system in place, could it be similar?_.'

Then the other older teen smiled while winking playfully. "Also a fellow Wolf, as you can see. Which is why I've been assigned to be your guide while you get used to our school."

Then a pondering look came across his face. "I don't think we've ever had an 'exchange student' at Iris, not while I've been here. So there's no standard tour prepared. You can ask me anything you like, and I'll come by a few times to warn you about events."

' _Events_?'

"Is your roommate here yet?"

Knocked out of pondering thoughts, the green-eyed teen quickly answered the question the senior had asked. "I don't have one." Opening the door, gestured to William for him to come inside.

"Huh." Looking around a questioning eyebrow came up, along with a troubled expression. "That's weird. As I going to explain..." He trailed off for a moment. "A lot of freshmen don't like having to share rooms, you know, but this school really values compromise and social integration. Learning to work as a team with your room-mates is meant to be one of the tests." The confusion was evident in the older teens voice. "I've never heard of anyone starting out solo..."

Searching his mind for a believable answer, it occurred to Harry that maybe a little of the truth would be enough of a solution. "Well, I guess since I'm not staying for the whole four years, they probably thought it wouldn't be fair. If someone got used to me and then I left, I mean." Clearly, he was winning an award for awkward answers today.

"I suppose it's not up to either of us, anyway. Just seems strange." William was still sceptical even with the younger teens logical answer.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea for the Headmaster to make that request. Already questions were being raised, and it was only the first day.

"So, a few things you should know." Oh good, the senior was smiling again. "Tomorrow morning there'll be an assembly for all freshmen, where Professor Potsdam – she's the headmistress – will welcome you. Normally, you can set your own schedule after that. However, as your guide, I say for the first week you should set one class in each of the five colors of magic. You'll never remember the details of the pentachromatic system from Professor Potsdam's overview."

"Once you've had a taste of each kind of magic, you'll have a much better idea what you'd want to focus on. After the first week, you can do what you like. It's your choice how you think you'll learn best. Study only one color if you think it suits you, spend time in the gym, take a day off when you need to."

"What happens to students who take every day off?" Part of Harry was curious, the other part exhausted. That was too much information for one person to take in at once.

Then William grinned unsettlingly. "See, that's another test."

"You have the freedom to set your own priorities, but if you don't take your work seriously, eventually you'll fail too many exams." His tone was harsh and face serious. Clearly, this had happened before. "If you build up too many demerits, you will get kicked out."

"There's plenty of time to get help is you think you're slipping, though." William was quick to reassure, mainly because the young teen had a worried look upon his face. "If you have trouble with your exams, just ask for advice before the next one. Nobody wants a student to fail."

"So, any other questions?" Blinking Harry thought hard, mainly he was curious about a couple of things. But the grumpy teacher was undoubtedly one of those things.

"Tell me about Professor Grabiner?" It was awkward asking that when the Professor had explicitly asked him to be cautious, but curiosity was a hard thing to let go of.

William chuckled, hand in front of hid face. "Had a run-in with Grabby already?"

"Grabby?" I can't imagine anyone daring to call him that! Face paled slightly, that sounded mean, and after seeing some of the fury the man carried, the teen would most certainly be giving the utmost respect to the Professor.

"He's a bit of a terror, though his bark is worse than his bite." The senior said with a smile and a wink. "Really, he has the students' best interests at heart."

Then William's face went serious again. "Magic can be dangerous, especially to those who are new to it or trying a different type of magic. If they're not careful, they could hurt themselves, or hurt someone else, or be expelled and lose their magic forever."

Harry's face went white. ' _Lose, magic, forever?_ '

"So having a scary teacher around is pretty useful. His presence reminds people to watch themselves." A hand settled on the young green-eyed teen's shoulder as the elder grinned again. "No one wants to end up spending the weekend in detention with _him_."

Harry blinked, a little surprised as what the other said, it correlated somewhat with the man he had met earlier. ' _The professor certainly doesn't make himself popular._ ' "Would you tell me about Professor Potsdam?"

A quiet chuckle came from the young man. "If you haven't met her yet, I don't think I should spoil the surprise. She's unique. Powerful, though. Don't doubt that." William was serious again, face neither frowning or smiling. "She's in control of everything that happens at Iris Academy, and she always has a reason for what she does. Even if sometimes it seems… a little eccentric."

Weirdly enough, this lady sounded more and more similar to the Headmaster Dumbledore.

Just as William opened his mouth to speak again, a shriek of outrage was heard from the hall.

The senior grinned awkwardly, raising a hand to stop whatever the teen was going to say in response. "Ah… Excuse me a minute." Then walks out of the room, brow furrowed in worried thought.

Curious, the green-eyed wizard follows wondering what could have happened in such a short time. ' _Are_ p _eople pranking each other already_?'

Coming out of his dorm were several people, two guys standing around laughing one dark-skinned with black hair the other lighter-skinned and with bizarre blue hair. There were also two girls, a light-skinned blond girl who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else and one wet, angry, dark-skinned redhead.

It occurred to the young teen that maybe the darker-skinned people were the rest of the Danson family – William's brother and sister.

"V? Is that you? What happened?" William's worried voice raised as the elder ran his eyes over his sister to make sure she was okay.

The redhead just scowled, glaring at the grinning pair. "What _happened_ was Donald and his new best friend."

"And a water balloon." Quipped the cheerful and sniggering young man.

She growled. "You are _such_ a dork. You're going to be in so much trouble..."

"What are you going to do, Urchin, tell Mom on me? _She's not here_." And now Donald was taunting her.

"No, **but I am**." William had enough, he was now glaring at the younger brother.

"C'mon, it was just a joke."

"Look at me, **I'm soaked**!" She held up her arms, showing the material was sticking to her due to being extremely heavy with water.

With a sigh, the older brother looked back at his sister. "Here, let me fix it." Holding out a hand, a gust of hot air blows through the corridor, evaporating away the droplets of water clinging to her hair and clothes.

The other boy rubs a hand awkwardly through his hair. "Sorry, okay? No harm done?"

She just wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. Boys." Then smiling towards the other girl, tilted her head down the hallway. "C'mon, Ellen. Let's get out of here."

The blond jumped wide-eyed. "Huh? Okay..."

Then the redhead turned to look at the elder. "You're coming, right, William?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to be showing Harry around." The silver-haired wizard smiled. Then stepping aside finally brought the young black haired wizard into view. With how tall William had been, it was no wonder the others had not noticed the green-eyed teen until now.

He nodded nervously. "It's nice to meet you all."

Gesturing towards the clearly nervous teen, William spoke to the other young magic users. "This is Harry Potter, Iris Academy's foreign exchange student."

"This is my younger brother Donald, my sister Virginia, and…?" It was quite clear who was who, if only because Donald's name had already come up.

Then the blue-haired and purple-eyed teen spoke up. "Luke Phifer."

"Ah – Ellen Middleton. H-horse Hall." She was clearly nervous. Nodding towards each person, finally, introductions were finished.

"Which is where we should be going." Virginia was clearly in an irritated mood, clearly in no mood to socialize any more.

Smiling at how obvious that William would rather go off with his sister and her friend, Harry nods. "Go ahead, it's fine. I should talk to these guys, anyway. We're all hallmates, right?"

Luke grinned again. "Right."

"All right." Said the senior with a sigh."But don't forget, you can come talk to me any time if you have questions." Then with a few more farewells, he and the girls leave the hall, Virginia's complaining slowly fading into the distance.

Out the corner of his eye, the young wizard catches Luke stumbling backwards. Clearly, he had tried to lean against a doorframe and misjudged the angle. Cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment, Donald, on the other hand, never noticed.

"So, Harry, right?" It was the curiosity of a new person or thing that had the other wizards attention. "How come my big brother's shepherding you around like a lost goose?"

Thankfully there was already a valid statement here that could be used. "Teachers made him do it because he's class president." ' _and because Professor Grabiner couldn't be seen with me to show me around._ '

"Oh, that." Now Donald just looked uncomfortable, eyes on the ground.

"Do geese have shepherds?" ' _Something I've always wondered being in the wizarding world and having never been taken on holiday by my relatives._ '

"They have goose-herds. It's in the fairy tales." Now Harry didn't know if the other teen was just jerking his chain with the way he was smiling to himself. Then his grey gaze turned back onto the black-haired wizard.

"Foreign exchange student, right? Where are you from?" ' _Uhoh_.'

Blinking green eyes turned away for a second before looking back at the other two. Being vague would be the best option. "Europe, a long way away." He said with a shrug and a smile like it didn't matter.

"So how come you're here at Iris Academy?" ' _What's with all these questions_?'

"I always wanted to see America." Again with a smile like it didn't matter.

Luke spoke up. "Yeah, we're cool, aren't we?"

"Sure we are." Donald clearly was proud of his heritage. Then a thoughtful look came across his face. "If they made some special exchange arrangement with you, I'm guessing you're a born wizard, not a wildseed, right?"

"Yeah. You?" Harry asked as he nodded at this observation. Then blinked and frowned. "Wait – you must be wizard born if your brother and sister are here." ' _I don't know if I'm supposed to let my knowledge about the magical family show itself, I only know this after all because its something Professor Grabiner told me_.'

Luke though, was looking a little lost. "But I'm a wildseed, and my twin brother is here, too. He's in Falcon Hall."

"Is your roommate here yet?" Donald's question suddenly made him nervous.

"Actually..." Instead of just explaining in the hallway, held the door open and lead them inside, while contemplating using the same half-hearted excuse that had been used with William. The two seemed kind enough, similar to the twins in personality, ordinary guys who like to have lots of fun. Harry smiled, it looked like it would all work out.

**End of Day**


	2. Ch1: Monday – September 2nd

**Chapter 1: Monday – September 2nd**

**That Morning:**

Waking that morning, Harry rolled out of bed and smacked into the wall. A groan escapes. "Ow" He had forgotten he wasn't at Hogwarts for a moment and these beds were utterly different from the four-poster beds in the Griffindor Common Room Bedrooms. Turning over pushes up on the right side this time while rubbing his nose from where it had banged into the wall. ' _What a way to start the morning._ '

Getting dressed, the teen then glances at the clock. Panic ensues, he was _really_ _late_ for orientation, why hadn't anyone come to wake him up? Running out of the door and down the hallway, the green-eyed wizard makes for the gym as fast as he can, especially when the young wizard has no clue where he's going, but unfortunately when Harry finally gets there it's clear it's too late. Orientation has finished, laughing and talking strangers push their way past him, already talking amongst themselves about what classes they should attend.

Hopefully, there was a handout the black haired teen could grab to read up on what he had missed.

"Ah, there you are, my little cuckoo." Turning towards the voice, Harry sees an older witch standing by the stage. Ginger hair under a floppy hat with a flower and bell attached. Green eyes spark mischievously as she smiles gently. Ah, this must be the headmistress – Professor Potsdam. "Welcome to Iris Academy, Harry Potter. I hope you find everything that you are looking for – including yourself. Please send my regards to your dear Headmaster."

Feeling awkward, the younger wizard nodded. "Right."

Then a scolding tone appeared in her voice. "Now, we are off to a bit of a late start, aren't we?" Pressing her hands together, the Professor looked expectantly at Harry.

"Sorry about that. I'm… It's all new to me." His voice was sheepish.

A smile broke out upon the Headmistresses face. "Well, no harm done this time." A gentle hand patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure Mr Danson can fill you in on anything you've missed. This orientation is largely to introduce new students to the six halls of Iris Academy and the overall theory of pentachromatic magic."

"Now, you had better hurry and plan your schedule for the week, before all of the seats are taken. Different sections run at different times, but you are only allowed to attend one class session per day. That way, you will have time to review and reflect on all that you have learned. There is no sense in rushing and even less sense in wasting your time. Think about what you wish to accomplish. You can have a great many things if you put your mind to it – but not all at once."

Carefully Harry thought over what the Headmistress was saying. ' _Think about what I wish to accomplish? A way to finish the war is what I wish to accomplish, keep my friends safe and find a way to end it all quickly_.' Her voice drew him back out of his thoughts.

"Go on, then. Open up your diary and begin pencilling in your schedule." With that, Professor Potsdam was gone.

Reaching into the pocket of the robe he was wearing, drew out a traditional book, it was a basic dark leather covering. This was to be the wizard's school diary for the next year. Flipping it open, looked at the list of activities that thankfully came with it, that the school provided, to pencil in his schedule for the week.

_**Week 1: September 2-6 Schedule** _

_Monday 2 Red Magic Class_

_Tuesday 3 Blue Magic Class_

_Wednesday 4 Green Magic Class_

_Thursday 5 Black Magic Class_

_Friday 6 White Magic Class_

Finally finished Harry shuts the book. Dashing back to his room, grabs two books, one which will be his main Spellbook and the other for note-taking. A pen is already clipped onto each one, so no having to look for one. Checking that his wand is still hidden and safe in its holster. Heading for the door stops turns moves to the window and open's it wide. "See you soon, Hedwig. " Finally all set, the black-haired wizard takes off for his first class.

Entering the room, there is a definite buzz of excitement. Looking around, Harry quickly finds a seat and settles down into it. Just as he does, Professor Grabiner makes his entrance into the classroom.

"Get to your seats. Hurry up. No chatter." The professor waited a moment for the students to scramble to empty seats. "In this class, carelessness might cost you your fingers." His voice was stern and had a no-nonsense tone that everyone took notice of.

"Here, you will be learning the seductive art of Red Magic; the evocation and control of energy. With this power, you might summon a breeze, light a fire, or call a distant object to hand."" That was very familiar Professor Snape had said something similar in his first-ever class to the first years as well. "I say it is seductive, not because of the power itself, but because simple minds prefer simple solutions."

Then it was like a fire had been lit, Grabiner was suddenly gesturing harshly with one hand as his other voice rose, capturing everyone's attention. "Blast your enemies with lightning! Tear buildings apart with earthquakes! Let the world around you burn!" Then the sombre tone was back as the man glared at everyone. "Fall victim to such vulgar fantasies and you leave yourself to those capable of creative thought." He snapped his fingers in the air. "One inattentive moment, and you lose control of the forces you have summoned."

"After that." A nasty smile appeared on the older wizards face. "You will only be remembered as an unpleasant stain on the walls."

Then he was serious again. "Remember – power can, in itself, be a weakness. Do not confuse power and control. With focus and control, the tiniest power can change the course of history. A gentle touch might tip the scales, warn an ally, pick a lock - "

"Or stop a heart?" Interrupted a blond-haired boy.

The Professor pauses, scowling at being interrupted. "No, Mr Lenshe. Red magic will not allow you to apply force inside an object, or a creature. For that, you will need different magic.

Harry glanced over at Taranis Lenshe. So that's who the Lehshe was, at least now he knew who to avoid.

"Well… What do I need, then?" Clearly, the Lenshe boy was irritatingly persistent if the silent sigh the professor gave was any indication.

"Nothing that you will learn here." Grabiner snapped back. "And if you interrupt me again, you will be spending this weekend in detention, wondering." The professor's glare seems to have melted any desire to comment from the blond for now.

A few seconds of silence echo’s around the room as the professor cleared his throat, a stern expression on his face. "Now for your first spell today."

"Your first attempts at raising force will do little more than move the air around you." Groans and complaints echo out from some students. Clearly, some are not happy to be learning _baby_ stuff. The green-eyed wizard keeps quiet, glad to be learning a new spell, considering its the first day he didn't expect to be allowed this opportunity so soon. Even at Hogwarts, it took a few lessons before they also used their wands. "You find this disappointing, don't you? What use, you think, is moving air? How can that destroy your enemies?” A smirk appears on Grabiner’s face. “Pfah. Simple Minds."

"A strong wind could disperse poisonous gases, or move them to a new target. Carry your scent away from an enemy, or erase your tracks in the dust. A simple breeze, carrying dust, can reveal hidden shapes and exits as it moves." It was an interesting explanation and quite in-depth with what you could do with the spell. Harry's fingers touched his wand, did they need the channeling wood to cast these spells?

Grabiner scowled at the class. "If you cannot master its use, you have no business tampering with greater powers. Now. Concentrate, and make the air move around you." The teen blinked looking around, wand-less magic? True wand-less magic? All around him faint breezes could be felt around the students picking up. Surprised and a tiny bit excited, let his fingers drop from the wand hidden in the holster up his left sleeve. Closing his bright green-eyes then focused.

' _Move the air around me_ '. Nothing at first.

‘ _Feel the air. I breathe it in_.’

‘ _Focus_.’

‘ _The air is a key, a friend to help. Show me the way out._ ’ A faint warmth that was recognizable from his own magic made a smile appear, but what made those eyes of the teen open in shock was the gentle breeze in the direction of the door that began to blow around Harry's body.

Red Class - Learned Breeze

**That Afternoon:**

Surprisingly, the lesson took the whole morning. It seemed that when learning the magic, you focused so deeply that time had just slipped away. It was why there were no extra morning or afternoon classes as sometimes the focus for learning the spells could take all day. Students around Harry chatted in interest from the lesson as everyone filed out of the school. Slipping between various people, the young wizard stopped near a water fountain, dipped his hands in the water and lifted up cupped palms to drink deeply from the magically cold waters. A sigh escaped, he would have to make sure to take some sort of vessel for water in the future if all lessons were going to be four hours long or more and even though the material was interesting, having something to drink would help more to keep his concentration up.

Afterwards, the teen stepped out into the bright midday sun to take a stroll around the main quad, to relax and let his mind go over the material they had learned. Various flowers, both ones he knew and ones that clearly were magical in nature littered the flower beds. Blooming with thousands of color's the green-eyed wizard had never even begun to imagine. It was pretty spectacular, each edged into a square formation alongside the pathways with little hedges stopping any overgrowth.

Along the sides there where wooden benches, many students rested upon them. Reading texts, looking over notes, dozing in the sun or taking quietly amongst each other. People were strolling along gazing at the beautiful plant-life, jogging to exercise, or lying on the grass next to the academy walls.

This was such a relaxed atmosphere, nothing like Hogwarts, which always had some sort of drama happening. Spells flying in the halls, hormones running wild in dark corners, fights breaking out amongst different houses, or even just in a quiet time, loud voices laughing, speaking over one another, there was really no peace to be had. This was such a contrast that Harry found himself liking it, the calmness was soothing.

Walking along, he spotted an older girl in Horse Hall robes crouching beside the little hedges, her head bent down towards the plants. Her voice was a vague mutter as she spoke towards the plants. Clearly, it wasn't impossible if wandless magic was so prevalent here. Maybe being able to indeed talk to the plants wasn't such an inconceivable notion either, after all, magic did have rules, but this was a different world compared to the one Harry knew.

Paths lead away from the main quad into more secluded areas. Walking slowly along he saw wooden benches sat along the side of the trail, shaded by the trees. The grass is everywhere here, left to grow a little wild, easily a place you can come to sit and think away from the rest of the school.

Walking along, something brushes past his face, not close enough to hit, but just close enough. Jerking to a stop the teen looks down and sees a... _shoe on the ground_? Bending down and picking it up, then looked around. Finally, the black-haired wizard peered upwards confused. A girl was sitting upon a tree branch high above his head, black stocking-clad legs wrapped tightly around a branch, one foot missing its shoe. Clad in a purple robe, with brown hair and dark eyes.

"Hello there." Harry decided to be friendly and speak up, in case the girl hadn't noticed her footwear had fallen off.

She didn't reply, fingers tightening on the branch as she stared back down with pinched lips.

' _Didn't she hear me_?' Deciding a different approach, waved up at the witch while lifting and showing her the missing shoe in his left hand.

A small smile appeared, but still, the dark-haired girl would not speak or budge from her perch. Then she nodded. Though that could have been the wind too, it was blowing a bit right now, causing the branch to sway a bit.

"Is everything okay up there?" Again Harry tried to question her, but only got a bewildered raised eyebrow in return. Clearly, this wasn't working, or he wasn't understanding, one of the two. "Do you want your shoe back? You have to give me a sign, or I'll leave it here and go. Do you want me to give you your shoe?" And now he had a deadpan stare being centred on him like she thought he was an idiot, Harry was feeling it too like he was talking to a wall.

The girl stares for a long moment biting her lip, before finally nodding vigorously, twice, and holding out her hand in a clear message.

Well, he didn't want to throw the thing at her, the young wizard might be good at _catching_ , but _pitching_ had never been one of his strongest points. Knowing the potter luck, it would end up smacking the witch in the face. Looking up and down the tree, nodded decisively, he could climb it. "I'll be right up."

She looked a bit taken aback. Sitting up a little more eyes slightly wide.

Wrapping his legs around the trunk, Harry slowly climbs up to where the girl is sitting, holding onto the trunk reaches out to hand her the missing shoe. After all, he didn't want to climb on the branch just in case both their weights ended up being too much for it, and the bark snapped. For a moment, she just stares, before scooting closer and snagging the footwear from his grip.

Climbing back down, he then looks back up, but still, she isn't talking or even making any motions to put the shoe back on, she's just staring. Giving her a smile turns and walks away with a wave. "See you around sometime."

Then as the young wizard leaves, he hears a quiet voice from behind.

"Thanks."

**That Evening:**

Reaching his room, Harry stepped inside.

It had been nice to spend the evening relaxing and going over the notes he had taken in Red Class. Learning about energy and what you could do with it was a fascinating subject, similar to spells his own Wizard kin used, but very different. A magickal core was still needed, life force was also a big part of the whole casting process, but that's where the similarity's ended.

It was genuinely using your own innate ability to call the magic that separated the spells. Wands allowed everyone to cast everything, but here, it was your own aptitude that set the groundwork. If you couldn't cast something, then no amount of practice would help, everyone had an affinity towards specific magicks and the 5 color system allowed the teachers to shuffle student's into the best magic they had an affinity for. Its why you were told to try out all five colors of magic in the first week.

Usually, Harry didn't pick up on stuff like this straight away, but as he observed the class after successfully casting his first spell, the wizard noticed something. Some student's cast with ease, others struggled but eventually caught on to what they had to do, but a few, just did not seem compatible with the magic type, it wouldn't catch for them and left them frustrated.

As he left with the class, Harry noticed that those who didn't cast at all were kept behind by Professor Grabiner. Clearly, the man was either going to give them practice tips, or they would not be showing up at the next class. He would see at the upcoming Red Class next week.

A chirrup caught the green-eyed wizard's attention. Looking towards the window, smiled in relief. There sitting on a wooden perch, which clearly had been transfigured from something else, was Hedwig. The snowy owl was ruffling her feathers, bobbing her head up and down in a joyful dance. Before circling around and starting all over again. Clearly, the owl was extremely happy to see her master.

Walking over, sat next to his small friend on the bed and reached up to stroke down her head slowly, she nibbled back gently, before fluttering to his shoulder and reached up to sort out the messy strands.

"I'm glad you're here, Hedwig. If nothing else had come with me, you would be the one friend I would miss the most, my closest family."

Reaching up with a hand, she then stepped onto the wrist so, so carefully, allowing Harry to move and lie back on his bed. Then the wizard lowered his arm down and let the owl sit on his stomach, though she soon moved.

"If you need to go out, or hunt, the window has been warded for your use. I asked for it to be put in place, so you can come and go as you please. Just fly towards the window, and it will open for you." Another chirrup was his answer as the snowy hopped off his stomach and moved up onto his pillow. Reaching up and stroking her head once more, took off his glasses, turned on his side and closed his eyes. "Missed you...Hedwig."

**End of Day**


	3. Chapter 2 Tuesday – September 3rd

**Early Morning:**

There is an hour before class, due to Hedwig waking the young wizard up at 6 am by screeching at the top of her lungs for breakfast, that allowed Harry to explore and find out where the gym was before his second class. Having already eaten due to the dining room always being open for all students of all races, this meant anyone could get a meal or drink whenever they required it. So it made it a little easier to ask for a vessel for water and thankfully they seemed to plenty in stock.

Now after entering the gym, wondered around curious about this part of the school. He was interested enough to do some sort of sport while here so scoping out the area was a good idea at least. Along one of the walls, a bunch of equipment was stacked with several pieces being used by several students.

A podium was at one end, clearly used for assembly's as well. Being in such a rush the other morning had given him no time to really see the area. Walking around slowly, watching the student's practice with and without magic made a small smile appear, at least gym would be interesting if nothing else.

"Well, hello there." A voice piped up from behind him, making Harry flinch in surprise. He hadn't heard them at all, they must be very light on their feet. Turning to look behind, gazed with confused eyes at the strange being, after all, being in Hogwarts the young wizard had never really seen proper humanized magical beings, creatures yes, humanized? No.

This was a Raven Hall student, dressed in light grey with a black cape. Dark purple hair tumbled down till mid-back, while light purple eyes looked out from a gently smiling blue-skinned face.

"Um, Hello?" Came his uncertain reply, he really didn't know how this worked. Other than Ron and Hermione, Harry really didn't have practice at this whole introduction on his own thing. Reaching out a hand for the bat-winged male to shake, the wizard then goes lightly red-cheeked when the raven hall student grips his hand gently and bows over it.

"My name is Damien. And you are?"

"Harry." The young wizard then tilted his head in question, "are you a freshman or senior, Damien?"

A chuckle rumbled out of the male's throat. "Hm, Direct, aren't you. I'm a senior."

"That makes sense."

"Don't worry." Still, the winged male was smiling gently, "You're not expected to recognize all the upperclassmen on sight yet." Then he grinned with a wink. "That's for next week."

Letting go, the young wizard looked away awkwardly. "Right..." Really Harry wasn't sure if the purple-haired wizard was teasing him or not, so he just decided to let it go and be done with whatever inside joke the other male found so funny.

At the green-eyed wizard's response, Damien's smile just slipped away. His face fell into a frown, while even his wings drooped. A sigh then escaped as the older male ran distracted fingers through his hair. "I suppose it was too much to hope for."

Confused, the young freshman cocked his head slightly to the side. "What is."

"No, it's all right. I Understand." But the older wizard just looked away. "You've already heard the rumours." Before shaking his head and looking back with a downcast expression.

"What rumours?" Harry was completely confused now. He took an aborted step forward, naturally wanting to help cheer up the older student.

The bat-winged male decided to explain. "About me." It all seemed to come out in a rush, as though Damien had been hearing it for so long from others. "They say that I'm cursed, doomed to be evil, all because of what I look like. I can't help the way I was born!" This last bit was bitten out, from between clenched teeth, giving quite the view of extended canines for a moment.

Harry just listened. Listened and understood. Can't help the way you are born, cursed, doomed from the way you look like? It all painted a far too familiar picture.

"But now, freshmen like you won't even talk to me… You hate me on sight."

The Boy-Who-Lived, parents killed when one year's old, hated by others, all from something he didn't remember and now Voldemort was out for his blood, year upon year.

"That's not it!" It burst out of him without the young wizard thinking out it. It had been instinctual. But it just seemed to make things worse, to his frustration, if the blink of surprise was any indication. "I'm sorry.' a hand rubbed the back of his neck. "I've seen magicals within the towns, but never humanized magical's like you before, so I didn't want to stare. I don't know anything about you."

"Basically," A smile crept back onto the seniors face. "you're a transfer from another school."

The panic that appeared on Harry's face, made Damion shake his head with a gentle look. "Don't worry. I won't hold it against you. That wouldn't be very fair of me, would it?"

"Thank you. For being considerate."

Damion bowed his head slightly, "You're welcome, now you better get to class. You'll need your strength for next week."

"What happens next week?"

A big grin appeared. "You'll find out." Damien bowed at the waist and with a wink then walked off humming to himself towards the sports equipment.

What a strange individual, interesting, yet...strange.

I like him. Odd moods and all.

* * *

 **Mid Morning** :

_Blue Magic Class_

Spotting the **Blue Magic Beginners** class sign on the door, Harry hurried through hoping he wasn't late, thankful this was the same classroom as his first Red Magic Class.

Sliding in among the other freshmen students, the green-eyed wizard soon slips into a seat near the front. Wizards and Witches all other the room talk and gossip about what they may learn, all speculation at this point, due to nobody having any texts to refer to or a chance to slip into the Academy's library. All anyone knew from the **Pentachromatic** system was that blue had the power of illusion.

At the front of the class, a Falcon boy has the attention of the majority of the class as he talks through his theory's loudly, getting looks of both interest and irritation. Because of this, the door opens unnoticed to allow the teacher inside.

"Mill about all you like; it's your own time you're wasting. I have _no_ _objections_ to failing the lot of you at the next exam." Grabiner looks stern and irritated with the class already.

Heading his words, students scramble to get into seats who were standing grouped together. After everyone has been seated, the wizard begins the lesson.

"Here you will be learning the subtle art of Blue Magic – at least, some of you will." A disinterested look passes over several students who shrink down into their seats. Rumours were already spreading about Grabiner it seems. "I thoroughly expect this subject to go over some of your heads."

He walks slowly around the room. "Blue is the color of change. That is, altering what is already there. Not creating, not destroying. It is commonly used in conjunction with other magical styles in order to perform alchemic transmutations and other alterations of essence."

"Blue magic can also be used to change the effect of an existing spell, to cast or dispel illusions…" The elder wizard flickered and seemed to vanish while another walked out from the back of the class. "...or to change locations without movement through intervening space." Then his form flickered forward a pace as though it had jumped. "For a skilled Blue Magician, reality is fluid. All things can be changed."

"Yet," He then turned and looked at us all with piercing red eyes. "few minds are capable of grasping the true range of possibilities." Slim fingers curled over the book in his grip. "We'll see what you're worth."

"Your first spell to try to master will be the spell of Light." Grabiner holds up a hand and forms a gently glowing orb which hung in the air for a few moments before fading out. "The area of illusion involves changing not what a thing is, but how it is perceived. That perception comes in many forms. The illusion of taste or smell requires as much magic as that of sight."

"But sight is the most immediately apparent to most humans, and therefore where we begin." The older wizard focused for a second, raised his hand and the room was plunged into darkness. Cries escaped from the students in shock and fear. Until the man's voice came to them all again seemingly echoing.

"To change what is seen, your power must first understand what is seen, and enhance it." Slowly everyone went quiet to hear the lesson being taught. "To create, or strengthen, produce light. Light alone can be a tool or a weapon. A guide in the darkness, a signal, a distraction, a blinding flash. Concentrate. Focus your thoughts on changing the light around you and find your way out."

It was like being in the pitch black. The desk was still under his arms, the chair supporting his form, but Harry couldn't make them out. Pressing his eyes shut and fingers together began to focus. He imagined what the room had looked like, where the various windows and door had been and focused on that. Concentrating his magic on lighting the space so he could see. The young wizard suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

Blinking, tiredness suddenly hit as he stared down at the wood of his desk for a long second before realizing it was bathed in a gentle glow. Sitting up, looked up at the teacher in shock. Grabiner nodded before moving on, walking slowly almost silently around the classroom, bending down every now and again to check on his students. Looking back down, blinked at the merrily bobbing ball of gentle white light that danced back and forth in front of him.

It worked.

_Learned: Light_

A smile appeared before it slipped back off. Getting up, slipped out of the classroom and rested outside of the door which was still bathed in the darkness spell. Why was this so much easier to learn than the Hogwarts curriculum? He didn't understand, it was like his core was made for these spells not the wand based magic.

A fuzzy soft brush against his cheek drew Harry's attention back to the glowing ball of Light. Which was circling round in seeming confusion. The young wizard poked the thing. "Shouldn't you have disappeared?"

* * *

**Afternoon:**

Entering the library breathed a sigh of relief, that soon turned to annoyance as the ball of light bounced off his head and floated in between the shelves. It was almost like touching someone with static on your hands and getting a small shock for your troubles, uncomfortable and irritating.

It felt alive, which shouldn't have been the case with what should have been a simple spell of forming light in the darkness. It felt very similar to his Patronus, and thus Harry wondered if that is why it was lasting such a long time. The light-ball seemed to emulate a lot of almost childish emotions like happiness, playfulness, excitement, a need to protect.

Running his fingers along a shelf, came across a book of Blue Magic, this one had both advanced and beginners knowledge within it. A pulse of energy next to him drew his attention and sure enough, the light-ball was back. Ignoring it for now, headed to a table to sit down, determined to try to emulate Hermione a little and find out why the light-ball was lingering. The static feeling ended up on his shoulder as the little l-ball rested on the wizard.

Reading through the beginners part of the book, came across a mention of _sprites and the power of magic and ligh_ t. This was clearly a more advanced section, as it warned not to tamper with the laws of nature or summoning rituals until a highly qualified mage. Flipping forward into the advanced section something caught his eye in the section of _sprites, summoning and deamons._

_Power, it draws those who can sense it. Though most need a summoning circle and the right words to bring those across to this realm, there are those who can circumvent this system. The magistracy of the other world are one, who can form a contract with no consequence. The other is of more dangerous measure. If a strong magi of little training were to put too much energy into any one spell, this runs the risk of calling creatures across the divide. Most will be benevolent like the sprites, who love to help and care for those with strong power. But every now and again, a deamon will take interest and wait for the chance to slip across and take that power._ **Be warned** _about those with excessive ability, for their strength is a threat, but only to themselves and if a deamon takes an interest. There is no hope._

Harry sat back, re-reading the words for a long moment. Before he reached up and lifted down the light-ball into his palm.

"So you are a light-sprite?" It flicked, bouncing in his palm. A tendril reached out and curled around his arm as it settled back down. "Huh, so that means when I summoned the light spell I used far to much power. That's gonna be a problem."

For now, it seemed that his accident hadn't done any harm, but this could turn out to be a problem in the future. "I mean I was always powerful against Voldemorts forces, I had to be, considering I was his number one target. But that 'battle-field training' seems to be causing problems now."

A _hm_ next to his table made the wizard jump and twist to face his sudden company. A lady in colourful clothes, with long brown wavy hair and dark skin stood next to his table. Within her arms were several very heavy books, which she held with seeming little difficulty. "Apologies young man, but I am the librarian of this school. Perchance your answer would be to consult Professor Postdam for your trouble? She is the headmistress after all." With that the lady turned and walked off, but not before sending one more word his stupefied way before the colourful figure vanished. "By the way, please put the books back before you leave. They have a terrible tendency to wander away when left out of place." Thus she was gone as quickly as she had left.

Harry looked back down at the book and the _Li-sprite_ which hovered over it, clearly agitated if the pulses coming from the ball were any indication. Reaching up, carefully ran a couple of fingers down the surprising firm surface, which felt soft with a fuzzy feeling, after all this was light condensed by magic.

"I suppose I better then if only to see the headmistress about getting my magic under control."

****End of Day** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pentachromatic System  
> Spells are grouped into five specializations.  
> Red – Energy   
> Blue – Alteration   
> Green – Life  
> White – Spirit   
> Black – Objects 
> 
> People Met:  
> Professor Potsdam - Ginger hair under a floppy hat with a flower and bell attached. Green eyes spark in a mischievous way as she smiles gently, can be a little strange but has her heart in a good place.  
> Hieronymous Grabiner – red eyes, dark wavy hair. A stern teacher who prefers his students listen and respect the arts rather than mess around and get seriously hurt or even killed.  
> Willian Danson Wolf Hall - bronze skin, silver-coloured hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and bright green eyes. A Senior who helps those younger than himself always has a smile on his face, there is a mystery behind those surface emotions he shows.  
> Donald Danson Wolf Hall - dark-skinned with black hair, grey gaze. Prankster, the target is usually his sister who doesn’t take kindly to his kind of jokes.  
> Virginia Danson Horse Hall - dark-skinned redhead,  
> Luke Phifer Wolf Hall - lighter-skinned with bizarre blue hair, Has twin brother in Falcon hall.  
> Ellen Middleton Horse Hall - light-skinned blond girl,   
> Taranis Lenshe Toad Hall - blond-haired boy, bright blue eyes  
> Barbra Snake Hall - brown hair and dark eyes  
> Damien Ramsey Raven Hall - dressed in grey with a black cape. Dark purple hair tumbled down till mid-back while light purple eyes looked out from a gently blue-skinned smiling face.
> 
> Notes:  
> Spells Learned:  
> Red Class Spells  
> 1\. Breeze: Moves air around the caster’s current position, creating a gentle breeze.  
> 2.
> 
> Blue Class Spells  
> 1\. Light: A gentle glow improves visibility in a location close to the caster  
> 2.
> 
> Green Class Spells  
> 1.
> 
> White Class Spells  
> 1.
> 
> Black Class Spells  
> 1.


End file.
